Beautiful sleeper
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: Harry looks beautiful sleeping. Thats all im going to say. Not sure if its a twist but hey theres something there.
1. Just Sleeping

This is the same story as before. I thought it needed to be re-written as well as a few others that i'm working on. I think im going to make this a chaptered storu as it was well received last time. Thanks.

* * *

Harry always looked peaceful when he slept. He never snored loudly, when he did snore it was as quiet as soft breathing. It was peaceful, my own private lullaby.

He always looked beautiful when he slept. Although his best feature was hidden beneath his eyelids, his eyes were still crowded with perfect long eyelashes; no man should have eyelashes that long. His lips were fixed into a sleep smile as if he was dreaming, maybe he was, it's all he did at the moment. His messy untamed hair layering his forehead and hiding his perfect eyebrows that never seemed to fall into a frown. His tanned skins reflected against the white sheets and I watched as his chest rose up and down softly. Yes, Harry always looked beautiful when he slept.

"Draco?" A voice echoed, I turned in my plastic chair and saw Hermione standing in the hallway. She looked as tired as I probably did. Her hair was pinned back which made her look elegant. She had pulled her cardigan across her body as if she was cold, I knew she wasn't. She was never cold, Hermione Granger was always warm, warm hearted. That worried me, if she wasn't cold she was worried. I pushed that aside and just looked into her soft eyes.

"Hi." I mumbled looking at her quickly then focussing back at Harry.

"How is he?" She asked sitting beside me swiftly. I looked at her hands quickly and pretended not to notice that her wedding band was missing.

"Sleeping." I muttered softly.

"You know he isn't Draco." Hermione mumbled softly. "Draco-"

"Don't. Please don't. I can't Herm." I begged, suppressing tears.

"Go home Draco, this can't be good for you." She instructed.

"I can't" I said firmly.

"Yes you can." She insisted eyeing me worriedly. "You haven't slept since it happened."

"What if he wakes up and im not here?" I asked looking at him with a soft expression.

"I'll explain to him. Just go home Draco some sleep." Hermione advised softly.

I stood up and looked back at my sleeping partner. Various wires were connected to his wrists, his chest and mouth. The machine beside his bed beeped softly. Hermione looked at me and smiled.

"Just go Draco." She said smiling softly. I leant down and kissed Harry's cheek softly before whispering.

"Sweet dreams."

Yes Harry always looked beautiful when he slept.

* * *

I Know it's not that different, i think it's better though. the next story is going to be a prologue, so look out for that!


	2. Waking up before you

So, this is the Prologue, basically what happened before the first chapter. So I'm working backwards. Sorry about that. Hope you like.

* * *

"Mmm Hello." Harry announced wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling in my neck.

"Hey there, I thought you were asleep." I laughed as his hands wandered under my pyjama shirt.

"When you're out here all by your handsome self. I think not." He explained biting on the skin below my ear. "It's gorgeous that you have all the money in the world, yet you insist on wearing old man pyjamas!"

"Not all of us can have heaters permanently up our asses." I argued jokily and he buried his head into the top of my back while laughing. "And anyway, they make me look good, and there easy to take off."

"Well, that's always a plus point." Harry laughed. He quickly ducked under my arms that were rested on the kitchen counter and looked up into my eyes. "I love you." He smiled in a sing song voice.

"I know." I expressed happily. "I love you to. So much"

* * *

"So lunch?" I grinned as I helped him tying his tie. After all his years at Hogwarts he still had no idea how to do it.

"Yes I will meet you in the leaky cauldron, no I will not be late, yes I am coming on my motorbike, yes I will be careful, and no we are not doing it in the bathroom- again." He laughed stroking my cheek. "I'm your fiancé, not your child, stop worrying."

"Hey, I don't worry. I'm merely just making sure you know what your doing." I indicated flicking him on the nose. "But you shouldn't ride that motorbike, it's a death-trap."

"No, no it isn't. I'm careful, learnt from the best." He laughed biting of a piece of toast while watching me intently. "Plus, if I get rid of it now I'll never see you in leather."

"You never will, already told you that." I grinned placing my hands on his waist.

"With that answer, the bike is staying." Harry laughed throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss. "Hmm, you're amazing."

"Hmm, you're late." I grinned kissing his forehead softly.

"Shit!" He yelped jumping up running out the door. I stood there chuckling before I was caught of guard by his lips. Automatically the kiss was deepened before he pulled away breathlessly.

"Ok now I'm going." He grinned kissing me on the lips quickly. "I'm going 'kiss' ok im really- 'kiss' "

"Harry." I laughed grabbing his wrists. "Go to work. You have auroring to do."

"Auroring?" He announced with a grin. "Did you just make that up?"

"Did you just get even later?" I laughed with raised eyebrows, kissing his lips quickly. "Go to work"

"Ugh, but I love you to much!" He grinned. I pointed at the door with raised eyebrows. "Ok, I'm going, lunch though. That's happening." He insisted with a smile. He was about to step out the door before throwing his head back and saying. "Love you."

* * *

"So you're like super, majorly in love?" Blaise asked leaning over his cubicle.

"Yup, I had to literally push him out the door this morning, and do you know what? I miss him. " I laughed throwing my head back in wonder. "I miss him, and I know I'm seeing him at lunch, and when I get home."

"Ok, so you have the worlds perfect relationship. Congrats." Blaise teased.

"You're married with 3 kids." I mentioned. "And your kids are amazing"

"Cheers man." Blaise grinned. "So what's with the major love fest?"

"No idea, our love is just, really intense." I described with a soft smile.

As I was about to walk out for lunch. I began thinking about this morning. I wish I could have not let him go this morning. But hey, im like that every morning. Every morning I wake up first, he wakes up when im not there, I help him tie his tie, I moan about his motorbike. Always the same, and it wasn't boring. It never was. I smiled at the memory and kept walking until Blaise stopped me in the hallway. I was about to make a quirky remark when his face stopped me in my tracks. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning way and was pretty sure I had a confused look on my face. I watched as he took a quick breath before saying;

"Dray, Ron's on the phone. He sounds urgent."

* * *

Hope you like, sorry i left you hanging there. Please review if you like.


End file.
